In certain applications, it is necessary to install such a motor in a space of small size. It is then important for it to be possible to couple and fix the case to the feed member in a minimum amount of room. For this purpose, the design of the motor must be such that the dimensions of the feed can be small and the organization of the various ducts of said member which are to be coupled to the connection ducts of the motor case can be simplified.
In some vehicles, each wheel (or compacting roller) is fitted with a motor of this type, and it is desirable for the two motors driving a pair of wheels on the same axis should be coupled to a common feed member of small size, constituting an integral portion of the vehicle chassis and capable of providing individualized feed to each of the two motors.